


Let Me Go

by RelentlessEndurance



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Saria leaves her home.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt done for "Flash Fiction Friday": Let Me Go.

It had been so long since she had left, but she still remembered it like it was yesterday.

The crunching of the early autumn leaves underfoot. The dancing of the crisp air on the back of her neck, gently lifting her whispy auburn strands of hair. The weight of her pack. The nervous excitement in her chest.

It was as fresh in her mind as though it were yesterday.

\--

_The sound of a branch snapped underfoot. She reached for her bow, but there was no need. It was a friendly face that stepped into view, from the wood just beyond the town limits. She would soften, and relax._

_“Back so soon, Vara?” The elven woman said softly._

_“Of course, Saria. I wouldn’t let you leave without saying goodbye.”_

_Saria flinched, just a little. This was the part she hadn’t wante to think about until she was far away. But, well..._

_“Of course, sweet.” Saria brought an arm around the slender woman, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. In that way that was final, in the way you were saying goodbye.  
They didn’t part until they needed air - Vara’s cheeks flushed and Saria breathing heavily. And without waiting, Vara would ask the question that Saria didn’t want to answer._

_“Are you sure about this?”_

_Saria felt her heart sink. “I am, Vara, I have to go.” However she wished it were otherwise, it was the truth. There was regret in leaving everything behind, in leaving Vara behind, but there was no doubt nor uncertainty._

_“What am I - what am I supposed to do, Saria? What am I supposed to do?” There was a thickness to her voice, like she was only just holding back tears._

_Saria would let go of her, stepping around her, turning to face her as Vara did the same in turn; the town just beyond her._

_Her home._

_“Let me go, Vara.”_

_And with that, Saria would slip into the woods, and out of sight. The down and Vara soon small dots on the horizon._

_“Because I already have.”_


End file.
